La belle au bois dormant
by Sekhem Sachiko
Summary: auteur : Kumiko. remix de conte. Nos héros vont sauver la belle au bois dormant !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les persos de saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas. Ni à moi, ni à Kumiko.

Notes : Nous avons eu l'idée ensemble mais je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire. C'est Kumiko qui l'a écrite.

La belle au bois dormant :

Il était une fois, dans un pays baigné de la bienfaisance des dieux, une jeune fille si belle que tous les princes la voulaient pour femme. Mais celle-ci, prisonnière d'un sortilège, dormait depuis 100 ans. On racontait dans ce royaume que seul le baiser d'un prince pourrait la sortir de son sommeil maléfique.

Or il se trouva un jour un jeune homme dont l'aura faisait ternir le soleil lui-même. Il était de passage dans cette contrée, et venait d'un royaume situé très au nord, là où la glace atteignait tout, même les cœurs. D'ailleurs ses yeux couleur améthyste ne s'éclairaient jamais et aucun sourire ne paraissait sur son visage, constamment froid et dur que ses cheveux d'or ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer.

Bien que le reflet présent dans ses yeux fut moins engageant que sa beauté ne le laissait présager, les villageois allèrent le trouver et le supplièrent d'aller délivrer leur princesse qu'ils chérissaient tant. Mais le prince, à qui les coutumes locales étaient inconnues, répondit simplement :

"M'en fous. Et le prochain qui m'interromps, je le bute. Clair ?"

Après quoi, sans attendre de réponse, il reprit sa lecture. Mais les villageois, bien que choqués par l'attitude suffisante du jeune homme, le supplièrent tant et si bien que, agacé et énervé, le prince accepta contre la promesse de "lui foutre la paix".

Et il partit. Il marcha longtemps, car ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un périlleux voyage de 30 minutes qu'il arriva enfin aux portes du château. Tout était envahi de ronces, et leurs épines avaient envahi pour toujours le sang des précédents courageux princes qui avaient tenté leur chance par le passé. Il soupira, maugréa et s'enfonça dans l'épaisse jungle malfaisante. Progressant mètre après mètre, jurant entre ses dents contre "cette salade de merde" et regrettant de ne pas avoir plutôt corrigé ces villageois si insignifiants, il arriva enfin dans une clairière préservée du maléfice, où l'herbe était d'un vert tendre et où le soleil faisait étinceler la chevelure blonde d'une magnifique jeune femme au teint blanc. Elle était allongée sur un tapis de fleurs et ses yeux étaient clos.

"Tss, lâcha le prince, en un rictus de mépris."

Puis il sortit son revolver et tira 3 coups, dont les impacts firent autant de trous fumants juste à côté de la tête de la belle, qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Urusei ! dit le prince, avant de lui donner un coup de baffeur.

Mais… Goujat ! Vous deviez m'embrasser !

Tss…

Bon, j'accepte vos excuses noble prince…

Nani ? Manquerait plus que je m'excuse… fit-il en allumant une énième cigarette.

Mais… Vous devez le faire !

Non.

Bon… Nous nous marierons demain et ce sera…

Non.

Quoi ?

J'ai dit non ! hurla le jeune homme. J'aurais jamais dû venir chez ce genre de paumés… maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Mais…"

Trop tard. Notre beau prince avait déjà repris sa route.


	2. Chapter 2

Misounette, Greynono, Titi-Miharu-Hakkai, Tsuki : Kumiko vs remercie ds la partie review.

La belle au bois dormant :

Il était une fois, dans un pays baigné de la bienfaisance des dieux, une jeune fille si belle que tous les princes la voulaient pour femme. Mais celle-ci, prisonnière d'un sortilège, dormait depuis 100 ans. On racontait dans le royaume que seul le baiser d'un prince pourrait la sortir de son sommeil maléfique.

Or il se trouva un jour un jeune homme dont le calme et la sagesse étaient légendaires. Il était de passage dans cette contrée, et venait d'un pays lointain situé à l'ouest, près des côtes, là où le vent balayait sans cesse les feuilles d'or. Bien qu'originaire de ce pays, ses yeux avaient le vert des feuillages d'été, et paraissaient encore plus intenses sous ses cheveux de jais. Il s'adressait toujours poliment aux personnes, si petites soient-elles, et savait lire et écrire.

Les villageois, sous le charme de ce prince, vinrent le trouver, et le supplièrent d'aller délivrer leur princesse qu'ils chérissaient tant. Le jeune homme les regarda, sembla étudier la question, puis, voyant tout l'espoir qu'ils mettaient en lui, décida qu'il pouvait au moins essayer.

C'est donc dans la liesse générale que les habitants escortèrent leur héros jusqu'au château. Tout était envahi de ronces, et leurs épines avaient emprisonné pour toujours le sang des courageux princes qui avaient tenté leur chance par le passé.

Le tranquille jeune homme toussota, légèrement mal à l'aise quand même, puis s'enfonça dans l'épaisse jungle malfaisante. Progressant mètre après mètre, mais sans réelle difficulté, il arriva enfin dans une clairière préservée du maléfice, où l'herbe était d'un vert tendre et où le soleil faisait étinceler les cheveux blonds d'une magnifique jeune femme au teint blanc. Elle était allongée sur un tapis de fleurs et ses yeux étaient clos.

Le prince se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, et attendit. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, il toussa à nouveau, un peu plus fort. La jeune fille ne réagissant toujours pas, il s'approcha doucement, et s'inclina devant elle.

"Gomen nasaï…"

Toujours rien. Se penchant sur elle, il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule et la secoua doucement. Le jeune homme resta un instant fort perplexe devant le total manque de réaction de la princesse. Inquiet, il prit sa main fine dans la sienne et vérifia son pouls, puis s'assura que sa respiration était normale. Voyant que l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait n'était rien d'autre qu'un profond sommeil réparateur, le prince dégrafa la cape noire qu'il portait sur ses épaules, miraculeusement épargnée des ronces, et la déposa sur le corps de la jeune femme toujours assoupie.

"Bonne nuit…"

Notre beau prince avait déjà repris sa route.


	3. Chapter 3

La belle au bois dormant :

Il était une fois, dans un pays baigné de la bienfaisance des dieux, une jeune fille si belle que tous les princes la voulaient pour femme. Mais celle-ci, prisonnière d'un sortilège, dormait depuis 100 ans. On racontait dans le royaume que seul le baiser d'un prince pourrait la sortir de son sommeil maléfique.

Or il se trouva un jour un jeune homme débordant de vie qui était de passage dans cette contrée. Il venait d'un royaume situé loin à l'est, là où la température était douce et le ciel clément toute l'année. Il avait d'ailleurs les yeux remplis de soleil, de ce soleil si pur qui inonde d'or la forêt lors de son lever, et ses cheveux rappelaient par leur couleur l'écorce encore tendre des jeunes arbres. Il voyageait seul, si bien qu'il se perdit dans ce pays pour lui si étranger, et, lorsque la nuit tomba, il dut faire halte sous la voûte céleste. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques lieues d'un accueillant village.

Au matin, lorsque le chant des oiseaux le réveilla, il se trouvait devant un imposant château. Tout était envahi de ronces, et leurs épines avaient emprisonné pour toujours le sang des courageux princes qui avaient tenté leur chance par le passé. Bien que l'aspect de l'endroit ait pu le faire penser abandonné, le prince, perdu et affamé, décida de s'y rendre.

Il respira à fond, puis résolument s'enfonça dans l'épaisse jungle malfaisante.

Progressant mètre après mètre, se battant contre les pointes qui menaçaient de le retenir à jamais, il arriva enfin dans une clairière préservée du maléfice, où l'herbe était d'un vert tendre et où le soleil faisait étinceler les cheveux blonds d'une magnifique jeune femme au teint blanc. Elle était allongée sur un tapis de fleurs et ses yeux étaient clos.

Le jeune prince retint son souffle, de peur de la réveiller et se sentant de trop. Puis, sentant son ventre crier famine, il s'approcha tout de même, doucement.

"Gomen…"

Rien ne se passant, il répéta, un peu plus fort :

"Gomen nasaï !"

Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il se dit que peut-être elle aussi avait eu tellement faim qu'elle s'était évanouie.

"Mais non, on peut pas dormir quand on a faim, bougonna le jeune homme."

Puisque, apparemment, il n'y avait personne d'autre ici, ni rien à manger, il décida de revenir à la route chercher un village et une auberge. Lorsqu'il apprit, plus tard, la légende d'une princesse endormie, notre beau prince avait déjà repris sa route.


	4. Chapter 4

La belle au bois dormant :

Il était une fois, dans un pays baigné de la bienfaisance des dieux, une jeune fille si belle que tous les princes la voulaient pour femme. Mais celle-ci, prisonnière d'un sortilège, dormait depuis 100 ans. On racontait dans le royaume que seul le baiser d'un prince pourrait la sortir de son sommeil maléfique.

Or il se trouva un jour un jeune homme racé et élégant qui, s'arrêtant dans une taverne pour se désaltérer après une longue journée de voyage, entendit parler de cette légende et décida de se porter à son secours. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur du feu, le rendant presque irréel, et, lorsque l'on s'attardait sur son visage, on pouvait s'apercevoir que ses yeux avaient la teinte du soleil couchant. Il venait d'une province éloignée où l'été, racontait-on, ne laissait jamais place à l'hiver, et il était donc inconnu des villageois. Aussi, lorsqu'ils apprirent ses intentions, ils le louèrent et le fêtèrent dignement, surtout quand il tint le discours suivant, quelque peu enivré par l'alcool qui coulait à flots :

"Ce n'est pas digne d'un homme de ne pas secourir une jeune et jolie damoiselle en détresse… _surtout si elle est célibataire…"_

C'est donc dans la liesse générale que les habitants escortèrent leur héros jusqu'au château. Tout était envahi de ronces, et leurs épines avaient emprisonné pour toujours le sang des courageux princes qui avaient tenté leur chance par le passé.

"Charmant, grimaça le jeune homme."

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'enfonça dans l'épaisse jungle malfaisante. Le prince, progressant mètre après mètre, était en train de se demander si elle en valait vraiment le coup, toute princesse qu'elle était, et avait déjà fini un paquet de cigarettes, lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans une clairière préservée du maléfice, où l'herbe était d'un vert tendre et où le soleil faisait étinceler les cheveux blonds d'une magnifique jeune femme au teint blanc. Elle était allongée sur un tapis de fleurs et ses yeux étaient clos. Il retint une exclamation, tous ses doutes oubliés devant la beauté de la princesse. Il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller.

"Baka, t'es là pour ça, non ?"

Le prince se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

"Salut, toi… dit-il d'une voix sensuelle qui la fit rougir.

Bonjour…

Allez, faut pas être timide, l'encouragea le jeune homme en la relevant et en se rapprochant encore plus.

Oh, mon prince, je vous remercie mille fois de m'avoir délivrée !

C'est normal, je n'ai fait que mon devoir…

Vous allez être récompensé pour cette acte si noble…

Mmm… Génial…

Il faut annoncer nos noces à tout le royaume !

Oh là ! Tout doux ma belle ! C'est quoi cette histoire de noces ? demanda le prince, passablement refroidi.

Bien… Nous allons nous marier… Puisque vous m'avez sauvée…

Non non non ! Je prends pas ! Trop de filles seraient déçues si je me retirais du marché !

Mais, et moi, alors ? dit la jeune femme, désespérée.

On peut toujours aller direct à la nuit de noces…

Sale pervers ! Je suis une princesse, moi ! Pas une vulgaire paysanne !

Et bien reste princesse, moi je me tire !"

Notre beau prince avait déjà repris sa route.


End file.
